Uncharted Waters
by Stephholby24
Summary: Jac and Jonny have been together for a little over a month, when they feel that they are drifting apart as he works long hours and Jac is caring for their 3 month old daughter, so Jac suggests they go on a holiday together, with this bring them closer together or push them further apart ?
1. Chapter 1

**Uncharted Waters  
Chapter 1**

**A/N I thought of this idea when I was walking around asda earlier today. In this fic, Emma is about 3 months old, Jac and Jonny are together, but feel as though they need to be alone to bond more, for the sake of their daughter Emma, so Jac comes up with the idea at they take Emma on her first holiday abroad, just them and her, will things go to plan or will things go wrong?**

_(Jac) "Jonny, you know i have feelings for you, I've always had feelings for you, things are different now, it's not just us stuck in this situation, Emma's stuck in this stupid situation too!"  
(Jonny) "Jac, you know I love you, I've been telling you that ever since we met for the first time, we shouldn't be in his situation, neither should Emma, our flesh and blood. Bonnie was a huge mistake, I don't even know what I was thinking about getting with her, Jac I love you..."  
(Jac) *Long Pause* "I I love you too, You must have had feelings for her, else you wouldn't have gotten with her! I just wish... I just wish that we could give Emma the family that she deserves, a mum and dad who love each other and can give her everything that she will ever need... I can't put her through what I went through when I was growing up"  
(Jonny) "Jac, she was a big mistake, I've always loved you, we can give our daughter the family she deserves, we both love her and each other, we need to give us another go, not just for Emma, but for ourselves! How about it, how about we give it another go?"  
(Jac) *Stands looking at Jonny for a while* "Oh, I don't know, there's too much history..."  
(Jonny) "Let's forget about all that, let's just concentrate on us and Emma, that's all that matters, I will let nothing stand in the way of us this time, I'm not letting go of you again! Please Jac?"  
(Jac) "Jonny... I I ... Yes, let's try again, for us and Emma"_

They had been a proper little family, Mummy Daddy and Little Emma, for a little over a month, living under the same roof without a glitch, watching their daughter change and grow everyday. Jac decided to take the full maternity leave off from the hospital, so that's he could spend as much time as she could with her little girl, not wanting to miss out on the precious first few months of her life, filling Jonny in with every little detail of everything that Emma had done that particular day, documenting these moments with what seemed like a million photos, which were stored proudly on Their mobile phones, IPads and computers.

This one morning, Jonny had been up with Emma for the past hour, after she woke at 5.30 for her next feed, he wanted to let Jac have a lie in, he could tell that she had been feeling exhausted for a little while now and wanted her to regain her energy. Little did he know that Jac had woke automatically as soon as she heard Emma cry, but allowed Jonny to go, knowing that he wanted to take on some of her load and do more in the day to day care of Emma, which she appreciated and truthfully, she just enjoyed the fact that she had someone else with her in the house, as much as she loved being with her daughter, watching her making little movements and noises when Jac put Peppa pig or some other children's programmes on the television, but she found herself sitting in the silence as Emma took her nap, she'd sitting here thinking about how she longed for Jonny to be there with her, making little plans about their future as a family, she would sit there, hoping that they were not drifting apart again, he worked long hours and she sat staring at the same four walls all day everyday.

Jonny was sitting in the living area just in his boxers, cradling Emma in his arms after she had fallen asleep after her morning feed, watching the rest of peppa pig before turning the channel over to watch Jeremy Kyle. After about 10 minutes Jac came strolling into the living area quietly, wolf whistling as she leant against the door frame, making Jonny turn around instantly to find the source of noise,

"Oh aye, Morning beautiful!" Jonny said, quietly as he winked at Jac, who had walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him and Emma.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Jac said, before leaning down and kissing Emma gently on the forehead.

"I should be, but I decided to take the day off, to spend it with my two favourite girls" Jonny explained, before leaning slowly over to Jac, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Oh ok, well I was going to take Emma shopping around lunch time, you can come if you want? Our first family shopping trip?" Jac said, smiling as soon as she saw Jonny's face light up.

"That sounds perfect, I can't wait. It feels as though I haven't spent as much time as I should with you two!" Jonny said, gently rocking his arms as Emma started to stir.

"I know, we need to spend more time together, maybe a holiday just the three of us for one or two weeks, not anywhere hot hot, I don't want Emma to burn" Jac said, staring in to space as she released her thoughts to Jonny. Jonny sat there for a moment, processing what Jac was saying, before he spoke.

"You know what, that doesn't sound too bad actually, I could do with a break from work and we can spend some quality time together, just me, you and Emma, maybe we could take a look whilst we are out" Jonny said, excitedly as he imagined Them all sitting on he beach, under a parasol, building sand castles and paddling in the warm sea.

"Sounds like a plan, we need to get Emma's passport sorted but that shouldn't take too long, I'm just going to get showered and dressed, Are you ok with her?" Jac asked, standing up in front of them both,

"Yes we're fine aren't we Emma, I'll go and get her cleaned and changed, then I can jump in the shower when your ready!" Jonny said, handing Emma to Jac as he stood up and straightened up his boxer shorts, before walking in front of his girlfriend and daughter. Jac couldn't resist but smack his bottom, as they walked up the stairs, Jonny turned around and blew Jac a kiss as he winked at her.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Jac handed Emma, who had fallen back to sleep in her mothers arms, back to her Daddy, before kissing him as they went Into the separate rooms to get ready for their shopping trip together...

***Hi all, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I'm going to start writing the next chapter now and little bits of my others, I'm also going to write another one shot called Seeing red at some point,**

**Please read and review xxxx ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncharted Waters  
Chapter 2**

_"Yes we're fine aren't we Emma, I'll go and get her cleaned and changed, then I can jump in the shower when your ready!" Jonny said, handing Emma to Jac as he stood up and straightened up his boxer shorts, before walking in front of his girlfriend and daughter. Jac couldn't resist but smack his bottom, as they walked up the stairs, Jonny turned around and blew Jac a kiss as he winked at her. As they reached the top of the stairs, Jac handed Emma, who had fallen back to sleep in her mothers arms, back to her Daddy, before kissing him as they went Into the separate rooms to get ready for their shopping trip together..._

30 minutes later, Jonny was lay on the bed, his arms cupped around Emma's small body, preventing her from falling, watching her very move, listening to every little sound that she made.

"If only you knew what Mummy and Daddy have been thorough my wee girl, things haven't always been this Rosy..." Jonny started, not taking his eyes off of the little girl, as she lay wriggling around, her eyes wondering around the room, taking in all the little details she could see.

"...Thing is Emma, whilst mummy was pregnant with you, Daddy did something really stupid... Me and Mummy would have been living here together for much longer if I hadn't done what I did... Mummy had asked me to move with her, threw me a key and everything, but I left it behind on her desk and went off with an old friend, which I ended up shacking up with, the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life..." Jonny continued,  
Jac slowly opened the bathroom door and made her way to the bedroom to see her boyfriend and daughter, she then propped herself up against the door frame as she listened in on the father daughter conversation.

"... You would have thought I would concentrate on her, on Bonnie, but I didn't... All I could think about is your mummy, worried about how she was feeling, if she was ok, how you were... I was a complete and utter tool Emma, I don't know how your Mummy has forgiven me, but I know for a fact that I am not going to take her or you for granted, you two are my world and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you both so much!" Jonny finished, before giving his little girl a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Jac stood there, close to tears as she heard Jonny disclosing this information to their daughter. She took her time to compose herself, still listening to Jonny babbling and cooing to Emma, who was moving her arms and legs around at the sound of his voice.

Minutes later, Jac finally plucked up the courage to enter the room, joining Jonny on the bed and wrapping her hand around her daughters head, stroking her little tufts of ginger hair,

"I think she's got your eyes you know?" Jac said as she stared into Emma's darkish blue eyes,  
"...and your button nose!" Jac added, before looking at Jonny.

Jonny sat there for a minute, just looking at Emma's features,

"Aye I think she has, but she has your gorgeous hair and lips... She's just like you, in every single way... Absolutely gorgeous" Jonny said, turning his head around so he was looking directly at Jac, before kissing her passionately.

"Right I'm off for a shower, she's due a feed in about 10 minutes, I made a load up this morning... I love you lots Jac Naylor, don't every forget it!" Jonny said, shuffling off of the bed and making his way to the bathroom,

"I love you too Jonny Maconie, now go get showered else we won't be getting into town until tomorrow afternoon!" Jac said, scooping Emma up into her arms, before carrying her into the living area, automatically turning on the television and searching for a Peppa Pig programme. Jac then placed Emma into her baby bouncer, covering her with her soft, flowery blanket, to keep the chill off of her, before she walked Into the kitchen to prepare her next feed.

Just minutes later, after checking if the milk was the correct temperature, Jac returned to the living area, sitting herself down on the sofa, resting the warm bottle of formula milk on the arm of the sofa, as she leant down and picked Emma up, nestling her In her arms. She then picked up the bottle and placed the teet into her daughters mouth, instantly suckling to release the milk.

As her little girl lay there, taking in the milk, Jac sat there looking at her, still not quite believing that this little girl that lay In front of her, was her daughter, Emma Naylor-Maconie, she was perfect in every way possible, ten perfect little toes and little fingers, a cute button nose, glistening blue eyes and glossy, ginger hair. She then thought back to the conversation she over heard earlier in the bedroom, making her think about everything that they have been through, just tot get to this point in their lives,

"I heard what Daddy told you earlier, it was all true... We've had our ups and our fair share of downs... I do agree with him abut Bonnie, she was the biggest mistake of his life, even auntie Mo and Grandad agree with that and that's saying something... What I'm trying to say is, I really love your Daddy, I've always loved your Daddy Emma, he's one of the best things that have every happened to me, you being the very best thing that has happened to me... I don't think I could ever lose Daddy you know... Thing is I don't admit to these things usually, but I couldn't love without him and you, I love you both too much" Jac said, softly as Emma's eyes began to falling heavy, before long she was in a peaceful sleep, still suckling on the little bit of milk that remained in her bottle.

20 minutes later, Jonny emerged into the living area, fully dressed in a red and green checkered shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of navy blue converse pumps.

"Hey my two beautiful ladies, are we ready to get moving?" Jonny said, messing around with his belt buckle as he looked at the clock, soon realising that it was nearly half 11,

"Yes, we are ready... Could you grab her a minute and put her In the car seat, whilst I wash this up and put a few things in her changing bag... Is her pram in the car?" Jac asked, handing Emma to Jonny before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a few of the formula bottles that Jonny had made up earlier, some nappies and wipe and some spare clothes In case her nappy leaked whilst they were out.

After neatly packing away the essentials, Jac put on her coat and swung the changing bag over her shoulder and walked over to Jonny, who picked up the car seat, containing the now sleeping little girl, snuggled in her all in one coat and flowery blanket, ready for her first real family day out since her birth.

They both then walked out of the house, Jac locking it behind her, before joining Jonny at the car, as he locked the car seat into place, wobbling it side to side to kae sure that it was secured, before shutting the door behind him and climbing into the drivers sets, next to Jac who was fastened in and ready to go.

"Ready?..." Jonny asked, as he grasped on to the steering wheel, whilst looking at Jac, who simply smiled and nodded her head in response,

"... Heres to our first little family outing together?" Jonny finished as he started the engine, pulling off of the drive and driving off down the road...

**Hi all,  
I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I'm sorry I've not updating many of my fan fics this weekend, the time has flew by and before I knew it, it was Sunday,**

**Please read and review xxxx**


End file.
